Perfect
by missbadgerface
Summary: How I thought the LuRe first kiss would have happened when I read the spoilers I wrote this before it happened


Reid laughed to himself as he watched Luke on the mechanical bull, and was shocked to find himself having such a good time. Although he hated to admit it, he always seemed to feel a light bubbly feeling in his stomach when he was around the man and this usually made him angry, causing him to lash out at Luke, but more recently-against the best of his abilities-he'd been letting his guard down more around the man he had told him self on many occasions to hate. Deep down he knew it wasn't Luke he hated, but the things he made him feel. Love. It was a complicated emotion, it could cause so much pain and damage to someone and Reid didn't want to go down that road, but he was falling faster than he ever had done before and he didn't like it one bit. '_What are you doing? Lu…Mr Snyder is head over heels in love with Noah, who happens to be your patient. It can only end badly'_ Reid told himself. Tonight, however, Reid decided to ignore his brain and have fun.

Reid's train of thought was interrupted by his cell phone beeping and he quickly fumbled in his pocket to get to his phone, however his eyes never left Luke, still hanging on to the mechanical bull. He was a pro.

"Dr Reid Oliver speaking," Reid said, suppressing a chuckle as Luke was thrown from the back of the bull.  
"Yes, we are calling to inform you that after hearing your testimony and seeing the evidence we have decided that we are not going to take you licence off you and you can go back to work as soon as you want. Dr Bob Hughes has already been informed and he said your suspension has been lifted and he's looking forward to seeing you back at work on Monday"  
Reid couldn't suppress the huge smile curling on his lips to which he received a questioning look from Luke, who's shirt was clinging to his chest after his ride on the bull, and was now making his way towards Reid. All hot and sweaty. Reid couldn't deny it, he was affected. He was brought back to earth by the sound of the man on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello? Doctor? Are you still there?"  
"Oh yes, I'm still here, I have no idea how to thank you. It means so much to me. I've got to go now, but thank you so much. Bye." Reid replied before hanging up.

A huge grin spread across the Doctors face. It wasn't often that Luke got to see the Doctor smile, and he would definitely savour this moment. The Doctor had a beautiful smile. _Among other things_ Luke thought before snapping out of it with a gulp. What was he doing? He had just broken up with Noah. He couldn't be falling for someone else so fast, never mind an arrogant jerk like Doctor Oliver. Yet he still found him self curious to what had made Reid so undeniably happy, but before he had the chance to ask, Reid answered, as if reading his mind.

"I'm keeping my licence. I get to go back to work!" Reid yelled, like an excited young child. Luke had never seen so ecstatic and the sight made Luke equally happy.  
"Reid, I'm so happy for you. I knew you could do it!" Then without thinking, he pulled the Doctor in for a hug, but Reid didn't seem to mind and hugged him back.

Both men felt like their bodies were on fire. They had never been so close and the electricity was almost painful but somehow beautiful too. Reid pulled back a little and looked into the younger man's eyes, his arms still around his waist.

"It was all thanks to you, Luke," Reid sighed happily as he found himself lost in the beautiful orbs of brown looking up at him. He tenderly brushed the blonde locks from the man's eyes and then he did the simplest thing. It was the only thing that would have ever felt right for him in that moment. No matter how much his brain was screaming at him not to do it, for once, he couldn't deny what was in his heart. He leaned down and captured Luke's lips in his own. Gently he sucked on Luke's bottom lip and felt the man's sigh on his mouth. He had never felt so many emotions at once, and never had a kiss felt so perfect to him. Never had any person seemed so perfect to him. Luke pulled Reid's face closer to his, begging for him to deepen the kiss. His brain was telling him to do everything his heart didn't want him to do. to run away, to yell at Reid, but he couldn't. He slowly brushed his tongue across Reid's lower lip and he responded by opening his mouth slightly to allow Luke's tongue entrance. When Luke had imagined kissing Reid he had imagined it to be rough, demanding, passionate. Anything but this. This was undeniably beautiful. It was better than he could ever have imagined. Something that shocked him was that even though it wasn't Noah, it was still perfect.

Soon both men were out of breath and when Luke pulled back the shock of reality hit him. Dr Oliver had just kissed him, and Luke hadn't pushed him away. Also, he didn't regret kissing him back.

When Reid looked down at Luke he saw pure shock in his eyes. He quickly pulled back, thinking he'd made a mistake. _How are you going to be able to work with him now?_ He thought to himself. But Luke had kissed him back hadn't he? Or had he just imagined that? Reid never had moments of weaknesses like this. This was the first time in his life he had chosen to ignore his brain completely and look what had happened!

"I'm sorry Mr Snyder, I don't know what came over me" Reid said without a hint of emotion in his voice. He was trying to stay as calm as possible.  
"So we're back to Mr Snyder now?" Luke replied, breaking out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Reid didn't mean to kiss him. Reid hated him, it was probably just the alcohol he'd consumed. With every second Luke's heart, which wasn't yet fully healed after his break up with Noah, broke a little more. He had felt something when Reid kissed him. Hell, he'd been feeling things every time Reid innocently touched him. Damn it. He'd fallen for the wrong guy again. At least this one was definitely gay though, Luke thought.

"Pardon?" Reid asked, dazed, snapping Luke out of his thought's once again. Luke's gaze returned to the doctor's eyes and Reid saw that the shock had now been replaced by pain. Had he caused that?  
"You called me Luke before you…It felt nice" Luke smiled weakly.  
"Oh…well…" Reid began to lose his composure "I've wanted to do it for a long time…"  
"Call me Luke?"  
"No," Reid gulped. Time to come clean. "Kiss you. I'm really sorry, it was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."  
"Why not?" Luke whispered and took a tentative step closer to the man whose lips he craved more than any thing else in the world right in that moment. His eyes flashed down to them and saw they were slightly parted.

"I…" His words were swallowed up by Luke's beautiful lips. He was kissing him eagerly, as if he were feeding his own addiction. Like he'd been fighting back his cravings for far too long and now he was releasing his feelings in one big go.

"Come back to my hotel room" Reid demanded when the kiss, which was much more aggressive and feverish than the first, finally broke.

"I thought you'd never ask" Luke breathed. And with that they left the bar, and didn't leave Reid's hotel room until the following afternoon.

**So, I wrote this back when there were spoilers about Luke and Reid's first kiss. It was the first LuRe fic I wrote so I figured I should post it up here :) I'm still carrying on with Devil's and Demons, I've got another chapter of that which I'm gonna post up later today :) xx**


End file.
